


The Stolen Crow

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also can’t you tell I was a bit angry at hinata not getting invited to any training camp, Can’t you tell the time I was reading this The manga was in nekoma arc, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata lying to go hang out with bokuto, I didn’t see any fanfiction like this, I don’t know what to tag, I miss haikyuu even though season 4 is back on, I wanted to see hinata being a good volleyball player in general, I wrote this when I was like 13, Yes it’s probably going be proofread because I dont even know, bokuto is a dad, hinata overpower, i guess?, it was time I moved it here, now thinking of it doesn’t make that much logic, still salty, thats unedited, too overpowered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata get stolen by bokuto and end up being overpoweredPLEASE DONT READ THIS RIGHT NOW. SOMEHOW FORGOT HOW TO SAVE WITHOUT USING POSTING BECAUSE IM BIG DUMB AND ITS NEED EDITING
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Stolen Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I changed it from the second training camp to first training camp because I realize its more realistic in the timeline and it be good to have more time. I don’t think I realize after the training camp they probably had school. Plus I guess I could add gym three with hinata being included.

It all started when Hinata and Kagayama had shown up at the training camp late. Hinata is a person that everyone adored. Everyone would love for him to be on their team. One particular person called bokuto wanted to adopt hinata. Bokuto asked their setter, Akaashi, If they could adopt him. Of course he would say no, he couldn’t do that.

When Bokuto first saw Hinata and Kageyama quick attack, he freaked. Hinata was small for sure, but he can jump and showed in that quick attack.  
Quickly after that, Bokuto got interested in him.

Bokuto had a planned in stored. He was going to tell Hinata (which was already friends with and knew the plans) going to Nekoma until next camp(which was also friends with Hinata) which Hinata will tell his team. Nekoma knew this of course. So, the last day of camp arrived. Hinata told Karasuno this. 

Akaashi and Bokuto had left after that and left their child feeling proud of themselves teaching him that. After that incident, Karasuno had started practice. They are surprised at how much Hinata had improved since the training camp. Hinata serves, receives, blocking, and spiking which was similar to Bokuto. Karasuno knew that they were going to make it to nationals with Hinata new skills.

*time skip brought to you by Oikawa with glasses on*

Karasuno didn't know that Hinata could do this. He was terrible at serving, but now he could do jump serves. He had hit the team with a no-touch service ace. Hinata didn't use his new attack until their match was with Aoba Josia. Oikawa was surprised with Hinata's skills. He didn't think he could get better at everything since last year. They won against Aoba Josia.

Hinata was unstoppable at this point. They had won againist Shiratorizawa which no one thought Karasuno would win. Hinata and Kageyama were both invited to the all-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp which Hinata had gotten faster and better.

They finally were at nationals. They managed to win against Nekoma and made it all the way to the final and won. Hinata has suppressed the little giant after just his first year.

The end


End file.
